


one and only you

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute, Demigods, Fluff, Sweet, bam nyoung hani jinki and lisa are kids of athena, mark irene nd kibum are kids of aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “you know bam never shuts up about you?” lisa snickers, making jinyoung and irene snort. “even when he’s ready to pass out against jinyoung because he’s tired from making so many plans -- he just mumbles and grumbles about how he wants to ‘kiss mark’s dumb looking lips’, which translates to, ‘i really wanna make out with mark’.”





	one and only you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zayndotcom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/gifts).



> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING YESTERDAY I was out all day and I :( I had this kinda ready but I was planning to make a long demigod au but I said fuck it and finished this off quickly b4 it reached 1k fdhdbj
> 
> markbam day 9! demigods au!!!! ye!!! I can at least tell u all that today is gnna be jaebam harry potter au ;)
> 
> (also @ zayndotcom we've never interacted at all but I rly like ur fics nd u seem so sweet and im just SHY so instead of approaching I decided to gift this to u bc markbam ,,,,,,,,,,,, ily)

“you keep looking around. waiting for your boyfriend?”

 

mark looks over and rolls his eyes at irene, continuing to pet the white pegasus next to him. “his cabin is next for pegasi lessons, so yes, of course i am.”

 

the pegasus whinnies at the mention, and mark smiles gently. “yeah, anathia -- bam’s coming.”

 

anathia nuzzles her snout against mark, who smiles gently and continues to pet her. he turns to irene, and he can see kibum also watching him with a smirk. “anyway -- why is it only us three? where are the other campers?”

 

“luhan’s helping the younger campers with the volleyball field today,” kibum says, feeding ale (short for alellos -- it got too difficult for the younger campers to pronounce), the black pegasus, an apple. “so it’s just us. but really, it’s only me and irene, ‘cause _you’re_ gonna focus all your attention on bambam.”

 

“oh, shut _up_ \--”

 

“mark!”

 

mark immediately turns with a grin as he sees bambam rush over, and he opens his arms in time to catch bambam when he jumps into his arms. he kisses bambam’s forehead, humming, “hey, sweetie. did you leave the others behind?”

 

“maybe,” bambam says sheepishly, waving at irene and kibum before directing his attention to anathia. “hey, ana. you’re as pretty as always.”

 

“would you _stop_ leaving us behind whenever you see your boyfriend?” jinyoung grumbles as he comes over with lisa, jinki, and hani.

 

“sorry,” bambam sings in a not-so-apologetic tone. he smiles up at mark, who gives him a brief kiss. “we’re all here.”

 

“i miss when changmin was here, he’d at least know when to stop you kids from running around,” jinki sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “kibum --”

 

“no, you can’t get out of lessons, but i’ll let you sit on ale and that’s it,” kibum snickers. “just ‘cause you’re an older camper doesn’t mean you can get away with stuff. irene and i are still here.”

 

irene laughs and pulls lisa and jinyoung close as hani joins kibum and jinki. “i guess i’ll help you two today. we’ll ignore those two lovebirds over there,” she adds, jerking her head towards mark and bambam, the younger still being pressed against mark as they smile at each other.

 

“ _yah!_ ” jinyoung scolds loudly, making bambam jump away from mark in shock. “we’re here for _lessons_ , not affection.”

 

bambam sticks his tongue out at jinyoung before he turns back to mark. “c’mon, mark.”

 

mark smiles and turns to anathia, starting to talk to bambam and teach him the lesson of the day. he can hear irene and kibum doing the same, and he eventually turns to bambam after he’s done explaining, and he chuckles when he sees bambam just staring at mark with a dazed expression. he kisses his nose and snorts when bambam squeaks. “did you even hear what i said?”

 

bambam huffs at him and repeats what mark had told him, making the older roll his eyes fondly. “can i ride ana now?”

 

“yeah, yeah,” mark chuckles, standing close as bambam hops onto anathia’s back. “are you gonna fly around the camp?”

 

“mhm,” bambam hums, patting anathia’s leg. “c’mon, girl, let’s go!”

 

mark steps back as anathia whinnies again and watches as anathia gallops out of the stable and spreads her wings to fly around the camp. he looks behind him when he gets a nudge from lisa, and he raises his eyebrow curiously. “what’s up?”

 

“you know bam _never_ shuts up about you?” lisa snickers, making jinyoung and irene snort. “even when he’s ready to pass out against jinyoung because he’s tired from making so many plans -- he just mumbles and grumbles about how he wants to ‘kiss mark’s dumb looking lips’, which translates to, ‘i really wanna make out with mark’.”

 

kibum cackles, leaning against the wall as he catches his breath. mark, however, just grins fondly, saying, “is that so? that’s cute.”  
  


“stop calling our li’l bro cute, thanks,” jinyoung rolls his eyes as he glances at mark. “we get it, you’re ridiculously in love with him.

 

“but,” jinyoung adds quietly, stepping closer so only mark can hear his words, “you may want to cheer him up a bit. there’s some stuff back at his home that’s going on, and he’s been down about it.”

 

“of course,” mark hums as jinyoung steps away. he looks back as anathia lands and trots over to mark, and bambam hops off when anathia comes to a halt. “you did great, sweetheart.”

 

“i know i did,” bambam brags, puffing out his chest dramatically. “is that all for today?”

 

“there’s a few more things, just come help me feed anathia and the other pegasi, okay?”

 

bambam nods and he happily follows mark further into the stables. jinyoung shakes his head fondly, yelling after them, “don’t makeout like how you guys did last time! i don’t want to see bambam come out with hickies on his neck!”

 

mark flips him off as bambam squeaks indignantly, whining about what jinyoung said to mark as the older leads him to where they’ll feed the other pegasi.

 

“they’re so whipped, it’s disgustingly cute,” hani sighs. “remember how whipped mark was when he first came and bammie had to give him the tour?”

 

“yeah, he was basically heart eyes immediately,” irene says with a laugh. “but i think he interpreted it as love for a little brother, especially since bam was fourteen and mark was almost seventeen. but -- bambam’s nineteen now, and mark’s twenty-two -- and yes, nyoung-ah, i know you still don’t approve. don’t give me that look, i didn’t do anything.”

 

“i know,” jinyoung grumbles, looking up and watching what little of what he can see of bambam and mark -- bambam catches his eye and waves enthusiastically at him, and jinyoung softens, waving back before turning to the others and saying, “but i at least trust mark now. if he hurts bambam--”

 

“then we’ll all wreak havoc,” jinki reassures. “but he won’t. he’d never do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed uwu!!!!! feel free to give au prompts nd all


End file.
